when a baker meets a boxer
by g-licatied it's complicated
Summary: hey guys new story about cluke and luke is a boxer and clem is a boxer coder clem
1. Chapter 1

When a baker meets a boxer

a/n yay I am finally back and I know a lot of you were expecting an on your own chapter but I NEED to get this out of my system and I am working on a new on your own chapter so expect that soon and for all the newbies welcome to my weird mind and what goes on inside it

here we go!

Clementine was sat on the counter of her new shop, she had always wanted to own a ckae decorating shop ever since she was little and now she had one .

Clem's pov

I'm so happy I just graduated collage and now my dream is coming true, I'm sat on the counter of my new shop and I'm thinking "_wow I'm finally here"_ and then I hear the door open and to my surprise it's my good friends christa and Rebeca and they both say at the same time "wow" and they smile at me and I say "hey, do you like it?" Rebeca screams and runs and hugs me and christa comes and hugs me as well and says "clem girl your dreams are coming true!" and with that we all break apart and Rebeca says "guys I have a surprise for you… I have a boyfriend!" now that was a surprise and I'm happy for her, but it reminds me about the fact that my love life is shit. Now Rebeca is describing her boyfriend when she said "hey clem, Alvin and his friends own a boxing club down the street and he said that I can bring two friends to watch the match tonight, wanna come?" now this sounded interesting.

Luke's pov

Me and my mates Nick, Alvin and omid were setting up for the big fight and if you don't know what the fuck I'm talking about then where have you been, I'm talking about THE BEATERS BOXING CLUB CHAPIONSHIPS!

Alvin walks in with the new boxing gloves and says "hey guys I got the new boxing gloves and I have a surprise for you!" me, nick and omid walk over to Alvin and he says "I got myself a girlfriend!" and nick says "wow dude, so what's her name" Alvin soon replies with a smug look on his face "Rebeca, oh and I invited her and her friends to watch the match tonight so here's the money to get them in." he put some money on the counter and omid counted it up. Meanwhile nick asks me "so bud, do you think Rebeca's are hot" sometimes nick can be so unbelievable that it hurts, he knows that I'm not ready to go back to dateing and if you don't know what I'm talking about my last partner got killed and since then I haven't been the same. And then nick asks me another question "so you ready for the match tonight? Your up against carver." William carver, a dangerous opponent but not to hard to beat. He's smart and all but he lacks strength, when I first started out boxing he beat me a few times but as I got better I started to beat him and boy was he mad. It's only 5 hours until I beat him again .

5 hours later

Clem's pov

It's time to meet my friends at the boxing club down the street so I locked up my shop and walked over there and I saw Rebeca outside and she walked up to me and says "hey this is Alvin." And a chubby guy with glasses walks up behind her and says "hey you must be the famous Clem" and he starts to lead us into the club. 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n hey guys thank you for the support

here we go

Clem's pov

When Alvin lead us in and I realised that Christa and she was flirting with some dude. Rebeca said me "let's go meet Alvin's friends." As we walked over to Alvin and his friends christa ran up to us and joined us and we walked over. When we got there Alvin said "hey girls this lot of numbskulls are my friends. The one with the cap is Nick he's the manager of this place. This is omid the dude with the weird face, I'm joking and this is luke he's our boxer and if you want to win some money tonight bet on him." That luke dude is hot and he's a boxer! Pssss mindblown.

Luke's pov

Al is introducing us when Rebeca introduces us to her friends she says "hey guys this is christa she's a police officer and this is clem shes great at making and decorationing cakes and she just bought the shop up the street." I knew what she was talking about that shop has been empty for ages and now a hot girl lives up the street. Omid says something "hey that building been empty for ages its good that someone is in there. We'll stop by sometime."

The fight is about to start so we say goodbye to the girls and I get into the ring and nick says "you can bet him down bud" I say "thanks mate" and with that Alvin gets in the ring and says "LAIDES AND GENTELMEN WELCOME TO THE BEATERS BOXING CLUB CHAPIONSHIPS! NOW IN THE RIGHT CORNER IS BILLLL CARVERRRR" carver gets olny a few cheers "AND IN THIS CORNER LUUUUUKE PEAIRSONNNNN" and with that I get up and start walking round the ring throwing my arms around while the crowd cheers including the girls and I see clem smirking at me and I wink at her, I have to admit she looked quite steamy but I can't lose focus by ogling over a girl I have a doushebag to beat.

After the fight we came down from the ring obviously I won and Alvin took the girls home as the street can get very rowdy after a fight so we stayed and cleaned up when nick said "boy rebeca's friends are HOT, so luke wich one do you think is hottest?" honest clem was pretty hot so I said "clem" and nick looked at me with his jaw on the floor and said "do you want Alvin to get her number for you" I nodded and nick rang up Alvin and asked him to ask Rebeca ask clem her number and nick said her number andi put it in her phone and then nick asked me my number for clem after that I could of screamed like a little girl.


	3. comp

When a baker meets a boxer comp

a/n hey guys I AM SO SORRY IVE NOT BEEN WRITING BUT I'VE BEEN TAKEN ILL WITH A BROKEN ARM AND A SEROIS HEAD INGERY AND GOT AMNISA SO I'VE NOT REMEMBER ANY THING SO I HAVE A LITTLE COMP FOR YOU

IF YOU COULD COME UP WITH AN IDEA ON WHERE YOU WANT TO GO WITH THIS

SO THE WAY TO ENTER IS IF YOU WANT YOUR NAME TO APPER IN THE NEXT CHP

IF YOU WANT TO REMANE ANOMINUS PLEASE PM ME and don't be afrad I am a person to

I will choose the winner

Good luck


End file.
